Lost
by EchoOkido
Summary: Crystal goes off to help Green, Blue, Sapphire, Ruby and Silver contain Groudon and stop Team Magma, but she never returns. How will Gold take the news? Oneshot. T for character deaths.


"I'm sorry Gold. Crystal didn't make it..."

I couldn't believe it. The words rang in my ears.

She was dead.

Crystal. Was dead.

My beloved serious gal is gone.

She never even knew I loved her.

Now what am I supposed to do?

Move on and pretend like she never existed? No. Never.

_{ Hey Lucy, I remember your name,_

_I left a dozen roses, on your grave today._

_In the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_Just came to talk for a while,_

_Got some things, I need to say }_

My knees buckled and I gave in, falling to the ground, tears starting

fall from my cheeks.

She can't be dead! What did she ever do to die!?

When I find out who killed her, I'll get him. I'll beat him senseless.

Killing an innocent girl who had so much to live for.

I'd always dream about our future.

I wanted her. I wanted to marry her. Be with her until I died.

But she died first.

I can't believe she's gone.

She probably died hating me.

I never told her.

I never expected this.

_{ Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her,_

_Give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me,_

_Now that's its over,_

_I just wanna hold her,_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today }_

Crystal, please. Let Silver be lying. Please. I can't live without you.

Please.

More tears fell down my cheeks, each softly hitting the floor. I choked

back a sob. Silver stared at me sadly. "Gold, i-it's okay. You'll see

her again someday."

I stared at him. His eyes were pained but not a single tear was shed.

"It's not okay Silver! She's gone! I should have been there to protect

her! If only I went with her, Ruby, Sapph, Blue, Green and Red. It's my

fault she's gone! I should be the one dead! Not her!" I screamed, tears

falling more quickly.

Silver just stared at me, eyes wide.

"And you don't even act upset! You act like you don't care!" I finished

ranting, my face shadowed.

_{ Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday,_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends }_

"Gold. She wanted me to give you this," Silver murmured, handing me a

picture.

It was tattered and a bit scratchy. It was a picture of me and Crystal

as kids. There were tear stains, and not just from me.

"Turn it over," Silver said.

I did as he said and stared. In neat and small writing it read;

"Gold. Please don't cry. You will see me again, probably sooner than

you think. But I don't want that to be the case. Please don't kill

yourself to see me.

You have so much to live for. I'm sorry this happened. I didn't realize

how dangerous this mission would be, and I'm sorry.

Taking on Team Magma and trying to calm Groudon. What was I thinking?

You were right. I shouldn't have gone.

I promise we'll see each other soon. And I will be waiting for you. I'm

so sorry it ended this way.

Stay strong Gold.

I never got to say this before. But, I love you. I really do. Every time

you call me 'Super Serious Gal' it makes my heart flutter. Yeah you can

be annoying and perverted, but that's what I like about you. You really

can be romantic when you want. I wish I could have seen you once last

time.

I still remember the day we reunited. When you saved me from Lugia. I

was drawn to you again.

I'm so sorry Gold.

I want you to be happy.

But I don't have much time left.

Take care of Emerald for me, okay? He'll need you.

I know you probably want to kill yourself right now.

And I would do the same for you.

But I don't want you too. Just like you wouldn't want me to if you died.

I love you Gold.

-Crystal"

_{ Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are, for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye }_

I stared at her words, wanting to scream.

I fell to my knees, holding my head and shaking violently as I started

to sob.

I couldn't take all the news I heard.

I'm sorry Crystal.

I can't take it. It's too much. Please let this be a dream.

My heart is getting heavy. I can't cry anymore.

How long have I been crying?

I looked up, Silver had gone to leave me to cry and night had already

come.

I rolled onto my back so I was staring at the night sky.

Crystal was somewhere up there.

All my tears have been let out. My mouth is dry.

A sword going through my heart couldn't even compare to the pain I'm in.

I never expected to lose her.

But she's already gone.

I had so much to say to her.

I can't take it.

Loosing you was too much.

I'm so sorry Crystal...

My heart beat is slowing...

_{ Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today }_

At least when I wake up again, I'll see you again.

My vision is blurring.

I know you didn't want me to die. But I can't stand it. I'm sorry..

I started to feel a tear drift down my face.

Is this my end?

I always imagined me dying a heroic death. Like you did Crystal.

At least I will die knowing I get to see you.

_{ Hey Lucy, I remember your name }_


End file.
